criminalcase_facebookgamefandomcom-20200216-history
Killer's Profile
The killer's profile consists of incriminating clues gained throughout the prime investigation of every case in Criminal Case. Overview The killer's profile, at the conclusion of every case, is used to reach who the killer is from one of the suspects. While The Death of Rosa Wolf features three killer attributes, The Dockyard Killer features four. All other cases contain a total of five killer attributes. These attributes of the killer are individually discovered from examining evidence, interrogating suspects, and receiving analysis reports from lab samples. Such attributes range from every day habits (such as smoking, wearing running shoes, or even eating fondue) to physical features (like age, weight, height, or blood type) of the killer. Screenshots Grimsborough Industrial Area= The Death of Rosa Wolf Killer Profile.png|The Death of Rosa Wolf Corpse in a Garden Killer Profile.png|Corpse in a Garden The Grim Butcher Killer Profile.png|The Grim Butcher Case 4 - The Dockyard Killer.PNG|The Dockyard Killer A Russian Case Killer Profile.png|A Russian Case Good Cop Dead Cop Killer Profile.png|Good Cop Dead Cop Death by Crucifixion Killer Profile.png|Death by Crucifixion Beautiful No More Killer Profile.png|Beautiful No More Burned to the Bone Killer Profile.png|Burned to the Bone Under the Knife Killer Profile.png|Under the Knife Into the Vipers' Nest Killer Profile.png|Into the Vipers' Nest |-|Financial Center= Blood on the Trading Floor Killer Profile.png|Blood on the Trading Floor Case 13 - Bomb Alert on Grimsborough.PNG|Bomb Alert on Grimsborough Fashion Victim Killer Profile.png|Fashion Victim Family Blood Killer Profile.png|Family Blood The Kiss of Death Killer Profile.png|The Kiss of Death The Last Supper Killer Profile.png|The Last Supper In the Dead of Night Killer Profile.png|In the Dead of Night Innocence Lost Killer Profile.png|Innocence Lost A Deadly Game Killer Profile.png|A Deadly Game The Secret Experiments Killer Profile.png|The Secret Experiments |-|Historical Center= To Die or Not To Die Killer Profile.png|To Die or Not To Die The Final Journey Killer Profile.png|The Final Journey Anatomy of a Murder Killer Profile.png|Anatomy of a Murder The Ghost of Grimsborough Killer Profile.png|The Ghost of Grimsborough The Summoning Killer Profile.png|The Summoning The Lake's Bride Killer Profile.png|The Lake's Bride The Haunting of Elm Manor Killer Profile.png|The Haunting of Elm Manor No Smoke Without Fire Killer Profile.png|No Smoke Without Fire Case 30 - The Wollcrafts' Creature.png|The Wollcrafts' Creature Dog Eat Dog Killer Profile.png|Dog Eat Dog |-|University= Murder on Campus Killer Profile2.png|Murder on Campus Killing Me Softly Killer Profile2.png|Killing Me Softly Dead Man Running Killer Profile.png|Dead Man Running At the End of the Rope Killer Profile.png|At the End of the Rope The Devil's Playground Killer Profile.png|The Devil's Playground The Reaper and The Geek Killer Profile.png|The Reaper and The Geek Spring Break Massacre Killer Profile.png|Spring Break Massacre Marked for Death Killer Profile.png|Marked for Death An Elementary Murder Killer Profile.png|An Elementary Murder The Rorschach Reaper Killer Profile.png|The Rorschach Reaper |-|Maple Heights= Blood and Glory Killer Profile.png|Blood and Glory Troubled Waters Killer Profile.png|Troubled Waters The Scent of Death Killer Profile.png|The Scent of Death A Shot of Beauty Killer Profile.png|A Shot of Beauty Case 46 - Drive, Swing, Die.jpg|Drive, Swing, Die One Wedding and a Funeral Killer Profile.png|One Wedding and a Funeral Case 48 - Good Girls Don't Die.png|Good Girls Don't Die Case 49 - All the King's Horses.png|All the King's Horses Snakes on the Stage Killer Profile.png|Snakes on the Stage Case 51 - It All Ends Here.png|It All Ends Here |-|Airport= A Brave New World Killer Profile.png|A Brave New World Burying the Hatchet Killer Profile.png|Burying the Hatchet Case 54 - The Poisoned Truth.jpg|The Poisoned Truth Ashes to Ashes Killer Profile.jpg|Ashes to Ashes Case 56 - There Will Be Blood.png|There Will Be Blood Pacific Bay Ocean Shore= Case 57 - Shark Attack.png|Shark Attack Death on Wheels Killer Profile.png|Death on Wheels What Dies Beneath Killer Profile.png|What Dies Beneath Dead Girl Rolling Killer Profile.png|Dead Girl Rolling The Ice Queen Killer Profile.png|The Ice Queen |-|Bayou Bleu= Bayou Blood Killer Profile.png|Bayou Blood Easy Prey Killer Profile.png|Easy Prey The Root of All Evil Killer Profile.png|The Root of All Evil Death by Moonshine Killer Profile.png|Death by Moonshine Smoke and Mirrors Killer Profile.png|Smoke and Mirrors |-|Inner City= Heartless Killer Profile.png|Heartless Payback Killer Profile.png|Payback Eastern Promises Killer Profile.png|Eastern Promises Spineless Killer Profile.png|Spineless Case 71 - Murder-Go-Round.png|Murder-Go-Round Case 72 - Killing Time.png|Killing Time Case 73 - Under the Skin.png|Under the Skin |-|Jazz Town= Case 74 - After the Storm.png|After the Storm Case 75 - Cloudy with a Chance of Murder.png|Cloudy with a Chance of Murder Case 76 - Open Wounds.png|Open Wounds Case 77 - Under the Thunderdome.png|Under the Thunderdome Case 78 - Of Rats and Men.png|Of Rats and Men Case 79 - The Eye of the Storm.png|The Eye of the Storm Case 80 - Hanging by a Thread.png|Hanging by a Thread |-|White Peaks= Leap of Death Killer Profile.png|Leap of Death Hearts of Ice Killer Profile.png|Hearts of Ice Into the Woods Killer Profile.png|Into the Woods The Hunger Planes Killer Profile.png|The Hunger Planes The White Peaks Project Killer Profile.png|The White Peaks Project The End of the Night Killer Profile.png|The End of the Night |-|Ivywood Hills= The Young and The Lifeless Killer Profile.png|The Young and The Lifeless Once Upon a Crime Killer Profile.png|Once Upon a Crime Wild Wild Death Killer Profile.png|Wild Wild Death Murdertown Killer Profile.png|Murdertown Star Crime Killer Profile.png|Star Crime Deadly Legacy Killer Profile.png|Deadly Legacy The Ship of Dreams Killer Profile.png|The Ship of Dreams Dead Carpet Killer Profile.png|Dead Carpet |-|Rhine Canyon= Road to Nowhere Killer Profile.png|Road to Nowhere Temple of Doom Killer Profile.png|Temple of Doom Case 97 - The Seeds of Death.png|The Seeds of Death Crystal Death Killer Profile.png|Crystal Death Dead Space Killer Profile.png|Dead Space The Ties That Bind Killer Profile.png|The Ties That Bind No Place Like Home Killer Profile.png|No Place Like Home |-|Innovation Valley= Smart Money Killer Profile.png|Smart Money Uncivil Rights Killer Profile.png|Uncivil Rights Blood in the Blender Killer Profile.png|Blood in the Blender Immortal Sin Killer Profile.png|Immortal Sin Programmed to Kill Killer Profile.png|Programmed to Kill |-|Paradise City= Killer Takes All Killer Profile.png|Killer Takes All Death at the Circus Killer Profile.png|Death at the Circus Death by Martini Killer Profile.png|Death by Martini Blood Diamond Killer Profile.png|Blood Diamond No Honor Among Thieves Killer Profile.png|No Honor Among Thieves A Killer Among Us Killer Profile.png|A Killer Among Us |-|The Wastes= Into the Wastes Killer Profile.png|Into the Wastes The Sting of Death Killer Profile.png|The Sting of Death The Final Countdown Killer Profile.png|The Final Countdown World Edition Europe= God Save the Prince Killer Profile.png|God Save the Prince Off With Their Heads Killer Profile.png|Off With Their Heads Auf Wieder-Slain Killer Profile.png|Auf Wieder-Slain Case 119 - Murder's Cheap Killer's Profile.png|Murder's Cheap Case 120 - When Shadows Fall Killer's Profile.png|When Shadows Fall Case 121 - The Impossible Dream.png|The Impossible Dream |-|Sahara Region= Case 122 - Murder By Proxy Killer's Profile.png|Murder By Proxy Case 123 - Death in the Desert Killer's Profile.png|Death in the Desert Case 124 - Killing Spring.PNG|Killing Spring Case 125 - I Spy a Mummy.PNG|I Spy a Mummy Case 126 - The Parting Shot.PNG|The Parting Shot Case 127 - Die by the Sword.PNG|Die by the Sword |-|Eurasia= Case 128 - Moscow Mole.PNG|Moscow Mole Case 129 - Only Truth Remains.png|Only Truth Remains Case 130 - O Deadly Night.png|O Deadly Night Case 131 - Fast Track to Murder.PNG|Fast Track to Murder Case 132 - Horseback Mountain.PNG|Horseback Mountain Case 133 - Countdown to Murder.png|Countdown to Murder |-|South Asia= Case 134 - Bad Medicine Killer's Profile.png|Bad Medicine Case 135 - Treacherous Waters.png|Treacherous Waters Case 136 - Plagued by Death.png|Plagued by Death Case 137 - Bloodywood.png|Bloodywood Case 138 - Peace and Dead Quiet.png|Peace and Dead Quiet Case 139 - Insides Out.png|Insides Out |-|East Asia= Case 140 - The Killer in the Rice.png|The Killer in the Rice Case 141 - Dead in the Water.png|Dead in the Water Case 142 - A Twist of Fate.png|A Twist of Fate Case 143 - Oh! Crazy Kill!.png|Oh! Crazy Kill! Case 144 - A Death Wish.png|A Death Wish Case 145 - The Murder Games.png|The Murder Games |-|Oceania= Case 146 - Death Match.png|Death Match Case 147 - A Stab in the Dark.png|A Stab in the Dark Case 148 - The Sweet Escape.png|The Sweet Escape Case 149 - Speak, Friend, and Die.png|Speak, Friend, and Die Case 150 - Six Feet Down Under.png|Six Feet Down Under Case 151 - Out of the Blue.png|Out of the Blue |-|Africa= Case 152 - Crash and Burn.png|Crash and Burn Case 153 - The Circle of Death.png|The Circle of Death Case 154 - Kicking the Bucket.png|Kicking the Bucket Case 155 - Diamond in the Rough.png|Diamond in the Rough |-|South America= The additional investigations hasn't been released yet. |-|North America= The additional investigations hasn't been released yet.